


A Little Bit Scandalous

by oneprotagonistshort



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: Dirk Gently was self-aware enough to admit that he had… a thing. A quirk. One of those idiosyncratic little peculiarities that made up a tiny part of his personality.A kink. He just liked that extra edge; the need to be quiet or someone might hear, the blood pounding in his ears while he stayed hyper-alert for footsteps, the way Todd kissed him so urgently that he lost his breath.





	A Little Bit Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> all of my light is for mango, this is dedicated as always to her. I’m stretching my legs while working on my Big Bang... stay tuned!

Dirk Gently was self-aware enough to admit that he had… a thing. A quirk. One of those idiosyncratic little peculiarities that made up a tiny part of his personality.

A kink.

He’d discovered it not long after he’d discovered that Todd was just as besotted with him as he was with Todd. More specifically, he’d discovered it right around the time that Todd pushed him down into the backseat of his car in an empty parking lot at three in the morning and kissed him with a knee between his legs until he came in his jeans from the friction and the thrill.

Dirk had pushed the boundaries of this… thing in the following weeks. It started small, with things like kissing Todd hot and filthy in an elevator that didn’t have any security cameras but could potentially stop on any given floor. A case brought them into an empty theatre for a screening of an obscure foreign film first thing in the morning, and by the halfway point when it was obvious they were alone, Dirk had slid one of his hands into Todd’s pants and ensured that Todd climaxed before the plot did.

Todd never questioned it and they never really talked about it, but they were both having a good time so Dirk never felt the need to ruin it with words. He wasn’t really the best at words, and Todd was actually somehow worse, so why ruin a good thing?

In any case, Todd seemed to be catching on. One night on the roof of their building, comparing constellations to a cryptic map had turned into cuddling under a blanket and watching the stars, and Todd’s hand had had trailed slowly, lightly along the inside of Dirk’s thigh until Dirk was going mad with it and had to pull Todd on top of him. They got off together, and no one but Ursa Major saw them, but the chance that they might get caught, that someone might see… _that_ was Dirk’s thing.

He didn’t really consider himself exhibitionist and he didn’t think that kind of thing appealed to Todd either, so he wasn’t about to go around having sex in front of people deliberately. He just liked that extra edge; the need to be quiet or someone might hear, the blood pounding in his ears while he stayed hyper-alert for footsteps, the way Todd kissed him so urgently that he lost his breath. Dirk had kept so much of himself, his personality, his sexuality, his emotions, even his name inside a tiny box for so long that fooling around in public was one of the small ways he was reclaiming what was his and letting it out when he felt safe.

He always felt safe with Todd.

Even on the temporarily abandoned 68th floor of the Columbia Center, despite a general wariness towards heights, Dirk felt safe. They were breaking and entering, so he probably should have been a little less at ease, but the universe wasn’t telling him to run, so he took his time.

Dirk propped himself up against a desk in front of a panoramic view of the Seattle skyline and took it in. He heard Todd before he saw him; it was the middle of the night and dark, and they were only using their flashlights when necessary to avoid suspicion. Not that anyone would see them this high up, but they didn’t want to risk it. 

“It really is a lovely skyline,” Dirk said as Todd wrapped his arms around him. “It reminds me of- mmph-”

He was cut off by Todd kissing him firmly on the lips before softening it, leaning in and slowly taking Dirk apart. Dirk melted in his arms like he always did, hands winding around Todd’s neck and tangling into his hair in a way he knew Todd liked. Todd made a muffled noise at that, and Dirk tugged just a little bit, and Todd pulled away to nip at his jaw.

“Hi,” he said, low and soft into Dirk’s ear, and Dirk shuddered.

“H-hi…” Dirk started, but he had to bite his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape as Todd kissed under his jaw and hit all of Dirk’s favourite places. “Todd, wha-” Dirk lost his train of thought when Todd sucked and bit at his pulse point. He whined high in the back of his throat and felt Todd smile against his neck.

“Shh,” Todd said, kissing his way down Dirk’s neck to his collarbone. “Can you stay quiet?”

Dirk nodded but proved himself wrong by whimpering as soon as Todd sank to his knees. Todd was unfazed though, unbuckling Dirk’s belt and pulling his cock out like they weren’t about to fool around most of the way up the tallest building in Seattle. Dirk was hard, and had been since Todd kissed his neck, leaving a mark that Dirk was going to have to find a way to explain to Farah in the morning. For now though, all he could focus on was breathing Todd’s name when Todd took him in his mouth.

It wasn’t slow, or gentle, or anything it would have been if they’d had the time and privacy of their own bedroom, but that didn’t stop Dirk’s breath from hitching every time Todd bobbed his head. Todd’s hands were steady on his hips, a sharp contrast to the way Dirk’s were gripping the edge of the desk for dear life. He was still standing, but barely, and when Todd eased his grip a little to let Dirk move with him, Dirk was astonished his knees didn’t give out completely.

“Oh, fuck,” Dirk gasped, keeping his voice low even as it cracked over the words. “Todd, _please_ -”

Todd sank all the way down onto Dirk’s cock and swallowed around it, and Dirk was done, shuddering through his orgasm until he couldn’t tell the difference between the lights of the city and the lights behind his eyelids.

He was trying to remember how to stay upright when he felt Todd gasp against his hip. He’d taken one of his hands off of Dirk and wrapped it around himself, and he came just a second later with a sharp cry. Dirk was starting to think that maybe he wasn’t the only one with a thing for this.

*

Later, in the elevator, Dirk would look at Todd smugly.

“You know what I just realized?” he asked. “For once, I’m not the one who couldn’t stay quiet.”

Todd flushed and smacked his arm and muttered something about the case, but Dirk knew he’d enjoyed himself. As usual, they were on the same page.

And if Todd got jumped in the empty office in the middle of the afternoon the next day, that was just Dirk’s way of returning the favour.


End file.
